Normal Circumstances
by iceandfire105
Summary: 'I think I'm bringing out the humorous side in you, Evans,' he murmured, his face dangerously close to hers. His breath smelled like the spices that decked the food in the kitchens, and it was making her dizzy. Jily oneshot. Please review! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. (Duh.) Cover image doesn't belong to me.


_Boom!_

The grounds shook as another blast echoed from the castle. Screams soon followed. Lily Evans, who just so happened to be heading towards the building in question at the time, shook her head in exasperation, wondering what on earth James – King of the Idiots – Potter had done now. Her question was soon answered. The massive, oak doors creaked open, and James sprinted outside, with Sirius in tow. He was originally heading for the Forbidden Forest, however when he spotted Lily, he changed course, and ran towards her. With a sigh, she crossed her arms and waited. He skidded to a stop in front of her.

'Mornin' Evans,' he said, with his trademark troublemaker grin.

'Actually, it's afternoon,' Lily said, peering over his shoulder, to watch Sirius continue running to the forest. 'What did you do now?'

'Oh, nothing. Sirius might have started a massive tidal wave on the fourth floor.'

Lily sighed again, and grabbed James by the wrist, tugging him back towards the castle. 'Now, where exactly are we going, Evans?' James asked, his tone laced with exasperation.

'What do you think? We're going to deal with this wave.'

James groaned, but allowed himself to dragged back at Lily's insistence.

* * *

The fourth floor was completely flooded, and the water was now gushing along the third. All Lily could do was stare in shock, as the wave rushed towards them, at an intense speed. James tugged insistently on her arm.

'Evans, we really should go-.'

'How on earth did _this_ happen, Potter?' she shrieked, turning to face him.

'I dunno, Sirius started it-.'

'I don't give a damn who started it, just do something about it!'

James smirked, and folded his arms. 'I thought you were the smart one here, Evans.'

Lily groaned, and turned back towards the wave, still rushing towards them. She raised her wand, concentrating intently. Nothing happened. She screamed in frustration.

'Well, it looks like _you_ have to do something about it now, because _I_ don't spend my spare time thinking up spells that no one knows how to stop!' she shrieked, turning back to him.

James continued to smirk. 'Go out with me. Then I might.'

Lily grumbled, and started searching through her head for spells that might be useful. James laughed. 'Are you actually considering my offer, Evans?'

'No. I'm trying to figure out how to stop this - this thing!'

'Well -.' He never finished his sentence. At that moment, the massive wall of water slammed into them. Lily shrieked, and began swimming towards the top. When she surfaced, she was close to the ceiling of the corridor. After a moment, James bobbed up beside her. 'You're a bit wet, Evans.'

Lily sighed in defeat. '_Now,_ can you stop it?'

His expression softened. 'Okay.' He brought his arm above the water, his sleeve sopping wet, and flicked his wand. 'The water's stopped, it's just got to drain now.'

Lily nodded. Now that it was practically over, it all seemed quite funny. Before she could stop herself, she was giggling. James raised an eyebrow. 'What's so funny, Evans?'

She shook her head, laughing. 'Oh, nothing-,' she dissolved into another fit of giggles. Then a thought hit her. 'James?'

He stared at her in shock. 'You called me James.'

She shrugged, and continued. 'I heard a bang before. What was that about?'

'Oh,' James grinned. 'I filled Filch's office with gunpowder, and locked Peeves in with it.'

Lily snorted, and she was laughing again. 'Wh-what? You -Peeves, gunpowder-.' She struggled to get out any more words, she was laughing so hard. James paddled closer to her, and scooped her closer to him. She was still giggling, and didn't object.

'I think I'm bringing out the humorous side in you, Evans,' he murmured, his face dangerously close to hers. His breath smelled like the spices that decked the food in the kitchens, and it was making her dizzy.

'Mmh.' She was really light headed now. Okay, she was going to admit something. Something she would never _ever_ admit to herself under normal circumstances. But these weren't normal. She fancied James Potter. There. It was done, and she couldn't go back.

'Evans?' James whispered, a smile creeping on to his lips. Lily closed her eyes. It was now or never.

'Evans?' he murmured again. In that moment, Lily leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his. He made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, and leaned further into the kiss. He put a hand on her back, pulling her closer to him.

After God knows how long, they broke apart, James grinning like a madman. 'I knew you liked me, Evans,' he whispered. She kissed him again.

'Shut up,' she muttered. James only laughed.

'Now will you go out with me?'

'Only if you call me Lily, not Evans.'

'Alright, Lily.'

* * *

**Just some Jily fluff to brighten your day, cause we all love that. :)**


End file.
